


voiceless

by chrysanthemumbell



Series: voiceless [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance (Voltron) Angst, don't worry the team isn't mean, fate is though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysanthemumbell/pseuds/chrysanthemumbell
Summary: “It won’t work. I promise, even if I’m weak, the other paladins are way to strong to bend down to the likes of you. You can do whatever you want with me, though. I promise I’m pretty interesting-”“Shut up, you stupid boy. I ought to get rid of your whiny voice.” Lotor snapped before grinning with realization. “Perhaps I should.”





	voiceless

**Author's Note:**

> warning: langst!!  
> i wrote this before lotor appeared, so sorry if he's ooc.

Lance loved his voice.

 

Ever since he was a child, his family proudly displayed his singing talents all over town. They bought him an expensive guitar, despite not being the wealthiest of families, and he learned to write songs and play the instrument. His mama would always ask him to sing the song he wrote for her before bed. Despite it being a very bad song in Lance’s opinion, she would always hug him afterwards and whisper about how much she loved it.

 

“My precious little secret,” she would murmur through a wide smile. “don’t give it to anyone else, ok?”

 

Lance was well-known for his voice. In his little town, Lance was very popular, because of his good looks and boisterous attitude, along with his voice. He entered many singing competitions, mostly to earn money for his family, and he won every single one. His family acquired enough money to send him off to the Garrison, which was a prestigious school far away from home. Lance was loath to leave his family, but they encouraged him to accomplish his dream, which was to go to space. No matter how much he loved singing, Lance longed to become a pilot. So he accepted and left, his mother humming under her breath Lance’s song. He would miss her voice. It sounded just like honey.

 

“Sing it to me when you come back,” was the last thing she said to him with a watery smile. Lance could only nod, unable to say anything other than “I love you.”

 

When Lance arrived at the Garrison, nothing was easy. At the worst times, Lance would sing a tune to himself, usually about home. One night, when Lance was on the verge of tears, he sang his song for his mother. His roommate, a nervous Samoan genius nicknamed Hunk, had walked in and gasped. Lance and Hunk became good friends soon, bonding over their love for music - Hunk’s voice was just like Lance’s mother’s, sweet like honey, though it was significantly deeper. Lance mentally apologized to his mother that he had accidentally broken his promise not to share their song with anyone else. However, he was grateful that he had earned such a kind and caring friend.

 

Lance hated the prodigy named Keith Kogane. He was so good at everything while Lance struggled to keep up. Lance was constantly compared to Keith, Keith this, Keith that. At least Lance was better at singing than Keith (Lance knew that for a fact after Keith had sung “Happy Birthday” in a gruff, monotonous voice).

 

When Lance became a paladin of Voltron, he longed to sing. It connected him with Earth, but Lance didn’t remember the songs he had written down. Even if he did, it was no use. He left his guitar back in the Garrison.

 

On one particularly boring day, Lance asked Coran if he had any musical instruments. Coran pulled out a strange Altean instrument which vaguely resembled a guitar, though the sound it made was nowhere near the same. Lance appreciated Coran’s efforts, but he declined his offer to learn how to play (it sounded like a dying duck, to say the least).

 

Lance was brought to tears on his birthday. Coran had told the rest of the team about Lance missing his guitar, and they had somehow found a new guitar for him. He hugged all of the team, gushing about how beautiful it was, and embracing Hunk and Coran especially tightly (Hunk chose the guitar and Coran informed the team about it).

 

Struck with inspiration, Lance decided to write songs for his friends. They were each unique and fitted each paladin’s character. He also wrote songs for Allura and Coran. He was hoping to sing his songs to them when everything changed.

 

Lance was captured by Prince Lotor.

 

“Shall I torture you? Or just kill you? Or take something away from you?” Lotor paced around Lance, sneering sinisterly. However, Lance wasn’t fazed by Lotor’s threats. “Maybe I should kill your friends instead,” Lotor offered, obviously frustrated by Lance’s lack of response.

 

“It won’t work. I promise, even if I’m weak, the other paladins are way to strong to bend down to the likes of you. You can do whatever you want with me, though. I promise I’m pretty interesting-”

 

“Shut up, you stupid boy. I ought to get rid of your whiny voice.” Lotor snapped before grinning with realization. “Perhaps I should.”

 

When the team found him, Lance was lying abandoned on a faraway planet. They were entirely relieved, having missed his nonstop chatter, and they didn’t hesitate to let him know. He only shook his head, trembling and soundlessly sobbing. They shushed and soothed him, assuring that everything was fine now that they found him. He could only cry.

 

Lance stumbled out of the healing pod, dazedly beaming at his teammates, who in return smiled encouragingly. He opened his mouth to make a joke when nothing came out.

 

The team waited in anticipation for Lance to speak. He tried again before remembering what happened. He covered his mouth, eyes wide. He wanted to throw up.

 

“What is it, Lance? It better not be another pun,” Pidge said sarcastically, trying to cover their anxiousness.

 

“It’s ok if you don’t want to tell us yet, Lance. We understand,” Shiro spoke with a sad smile. 

 

“I know the Galra are merciless,” Allura added sympathetically.

 

Then Lance fainted, the last thing he thought being _I’m sorry, guys. I’m sorry, Mama. I won’t be able to sing when I come back. I broke both of my promises._

 

Lance loved his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> don't hurt me :(
> 
> if you were wondering, yes this is from a tumblr post i made here, though i don't use tumblr anymore:  
> https://who-doesnt-like-pandas.tumblr.com/post/159956655609/voiceless-langst
> 
> however, if you'd like to follow me check out my instagram! i mostly post art on here.  
> https://www.instagram.com/whodoesntlikepandasart/
> 
> thanks so much for reading! comments and kudos are nice, i accept constructive criticism too.


End file.
